1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trunk cargo organizers in general and in particular to a dual compartment trunk organizer that utilizes the interior walls of a vehicle trunk to effectively create four individual cargo compartments.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,519; 5,526,972; 5,379,906; and 5,366,189, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle trunk cargo dividers or organizers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical trunk cargo organizer that is collapsible yet is provided with detachable floor panels that allow the organizer to lift the contents of a pair of segregated compartments with the cargo organizer in its fully extended disposition.
While most of the prior art constructions are adept at separating and supporting bags of groceries during transport, they have no provisions for simultaneously lifting the organizer and at least some of the segregated grocery bags from the vehicle at the end of a shopping trip.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among vehicle owners for a new and improved collapsible cargo organizer that will not only divide a vehicle trunk into four separate storage zones, but will also physically and simultaneously remove two segregated groups of packages from the trunk with the removal of the organizer, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.